


"Hun?"

by Padfootalltheway



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Fanfic, Fluff, Gen, James Potter - Freeform, Marauders era, Moony - Freeform, Padfoot - Freeform, Peter Pettigrew - Freeform, Pride, Prongs - Freeform, The Marauders - Freeform, The Marauders Map - Freeform, Wormtail - Freeform, one shots, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff, wolfstar oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootalltheway/pseuds/Padfootalltheway
Summary: just Remus and Sirius together one night while making the Marauders Map.
Relationships: wolfstar - Relationship
Kudos: 35





	"Hun?"

Remus made his way to the Gryffindor common room carrying a large pile of books; He had been in the library all day in search of spells that would help him make the Map that he and the fellow marauders had planned to create.  
He entered the common room to find it deserted except for a single boy sitting by the fire staring deep into his book. Remus was pinned to the point for a second and wondered if he was way too sleepy to see Sirius reading a book. He shook his head and looked again to find the same lean, black-eyed boy sitting with his long black hair ruffled at places as if he had been scratching his head for a long period of time.  
“You okay Padfoot?” Remus said as he made his way toward Sirius who did not look up until Remus was a foot apart from where Sirius sat.   
“Hun?” Sirius Said   
“You okay?”  
“Oh Moony, I didn’t see you coming, Yeah I’m fine, by the way, what makes you say that?”  
“I have been friends with Sirius Black ever since I came to Hogwarts and I have never seen him reading a book with so much interest and you ask me what makes me say that,” Remus said as he slipped beside Sirius, keeping the pile of books in front of him.  
“oh you mean this old thing,” Sirius said with a smirk “I’ve been looking for spells that we can use for the Marauders map.”

“The Marauders map?”  
“Yeah, I mean we are the marauders and we are creating a map, so the marauders' map.”  
“Fair enough”  
“Hey Moony take a look at this Spell, do you Reckon we can use it?”  
Remus took the book from Sirius and peered into it. It was a very complex spell not easy to cast. Remus kept reading and understood why Sirius had been reading it with so much interest.  
“By the way where have you been all day, I was starting to wonder whether the House-elves kidnapped you.”  
“The HOUSE ELVES seriously Sirius?, why would the house-elves kidnap ME!!” Remus said in a disbelieving voice.  
“ I mean, they like you, Everyone likes you, so I thought…” Sirius shrugged but the smile over his face never faded   
“I’ve been in the library, Looking for spells for the “Marauders” Map”.  
“Oh...So that’s what this BIGG pile of books is for” Sirius said in a funny voice, but Remus ignored him and continued to read the spell that Sirius had suggested.  
“Well, it is a highly advanced spell and I wonder if the teachers at Hogwarts can do it,” Remus said with a Shrug.   
“OH come on Moony, YOU CAN DO IT, even if the teachers can’t, After all, you are ‘Mr.Mooneyt the prefect perfect’.”  
“What makes you say that Padfoot, I can’t do it?”  
“I have been best friends with Mr. Remus Lupin ever since I came to Hogwarts and there has never been a spell He Is not able to cast, and you ask me what makes me say that Lupin,” Sirius said with a broad smile.  
It was true, that Remus was good at casting spells but something was very absurd about the statement that Sirius had just now said which made Remus’s insides churn and a flood of emotions take over him. He stared at the fire, trying hard not to think about whatever he was thinking about, but it must have been reflected over his face because Sirius asked “What is it, Moony?”  
“Hun?”  
“What is it Moony, you look…Disturbed, did I say something wrong” there was a concern in Sirius’s voice, and maybe the reason for Remus to start, He could sense his eyes burn and his face go red as he forced the words out   
“You know what Padfoot, When I was about to come to Hogwarts I had never in my wildest dreams thought that I would make friends with anyone, but you see here I am with you and James and Peter.” Now tears were rolling down his eyes and he hated to cry in front of anyone but this time he had Sirius by his side, it was a fact, that out of all the Marauders Remus was closest to Sirius and He was the only person in front of whom, he, Remus could cry and share his feelings. “I could not even imagine myself being sorted in the first place; I thought that the sorting hat would refuse to sort me because of my lycanthrope problem and then I would return home and never be at Hogwarts” He was now sobbing hard and then he felt a warm hand wound itself around his neck and embrace him into a hug. He felt the soft material of Sirius’s sweater and clenched it tightly and sobbed over it.  
“Well Moony, when I came to Hogwarts, I had never in my wildest dreams had thought to make good friends like James and peter and YOU. I thought the sorting hat would sort me into Slytherin and I would have to spend the rest of my life there, and I Swear had that happened I would have killed myself or would have stolen a Hippogriff and set out on a solo adventure, where, who knows what would I have found, and now when I think about it, if me being on the run and you not being sorted, we could have been travel partners, it would have been fun” Sirius chucked at the thought and Remus couldn’t suppress a smile but kept his face buried into Sirius’s sweater.  
“but little did I know that you and I both would be sorted into Gryffindor and become best friends and be here today you comforting me and I comforting you, that reminds me if the… the… what was it… the bird effect?”  
“THE BUTTERFLY EFFECT, you idiot” Sirius and Remus by now were laughing hard as the Starts shone brightly and the moon melted away.


End file.
